


Arc's Allure

by Gianna_Coalesia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Multi, Other, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianna_Coalesia/pseuds/Gianna_Coalesia
Summary: RWBY but in a world focused on futas (superior, romantically at least to boys) and a world set with much less torment than the real RWBY (btw no spoilers because I'm not even past season 2).  As the title suggests its focused on the iconic women of RWBY crushing on Arc.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Rose Petals

Jaune Arc  
Jaune woke early that day, Nora and Ren still asleep in their 'couples bunk' or just their beds pushed together, and the redhead spartan and part-time trainee of Jaune sleeping soundly. It was a calm morning, a calm pattern of rain hitting the window... which would've been nice if it wasn't competing with the turbo-snores of Nora Valkyrie. The blondie sleepily rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and groaning as the familiar affect of a morning wood hit him. "damnit" he cursed under his breath, not wanting to risk one of his peers hearing him or worse - waking up to see him relieving himself. That left two options, enduring the painful horniness or finding a private spot to deal with it.

"Welp, there's only one real choice." He said to himself, putting on his jeans and t-shirt before slipping out of his dorm. He didn't have a clear destination, walking about in circles around the school building for a solid ten minutes, cursing himself for the lack of privacy until a little redhead appeared in a dash of rose petals. "Heya Ruby" he said, hoping a greeting would work so he could excuse himself, but the redhead followed. "What's up Jaune, you're up early."

"Yeah, you know how it is, couldn't sleep for much longer." He said, trying to brush off his clear awkwardness - and the hard-on poking out of his jeans as he walked. Ruby didn't exactly buy this, judging the raised eyebrow up at him. "Riiiiiight, but didn't you stay up late with Ren last night?" She questioned, onto him.

Ruby Rose  
'I've got him now' She thought with a smirk, yes she'd seen the awkward walk he'd had AND the tenting of his jeans. She'd been crushing on the blonde dork for a long while but he was so clueless it was a miracle, or so her overly-flirtatious sister would call it. The redhead would stay by his side and hug him nearly everyday with no avail for him to make a move of his own. 'this is why I hate being me, anxious little Ruby can't engage like the other futas can. We're supposed to be the ones initiating and giving gifts and dates but I just back down out of fear. I don't wanna ruin a friendship for it... but he does look like a gorgeous boytoy.'

"Jaune why don't you follow me?" Ruby asked, yanking his arm and tugging him into her own dorm. Like JNPR, the rest of RWBY was fast asleep with the exception of their leader. "Ruby we shouldn't be here, I don't wanna wake anyone." Arc complained in a whisper. "Relax, we won't." The redhead replied right back, dragging Jaune to her bedroom. 'Lets see his priorities, since he's got a good heart and doesn't wanna annoy any of us he won't be able to really resist without waking the others. Even then, with them crushing on him I'll bet that'll make it easier for me.'

Jaune Arc  
"Ruby wha-" he was cut off abruptly, the smaller girl hushing him quickly. Her hands wouldn't still, one reaching to Jaune's ass and the other digging in her tenting skirt. The boy yelped in surprise, getting the finger of Ruby Rose shoved to his lips in a shushing position. Ruby leaned in, Jaune's face becoming a deeper red than her cape as she whispered to him "Hush up and you'll enjoy this, just don't wake them. Yang will do a number on you and unlike me, she won't be gentle for your virginity."

This made the boy squirm, however just like his fellow leader wanted, he was quiet. Jaune let her move him, laying him on the bed as she climbed on top of him with his stomach against his back. "Ruby..."

"Yes Jauney?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

She was quiet far too long for Jaune to not be nervous, however there wasn't much for him to do in this situation. She was very much right, a silent attempt like running wasn't possible with Ruby's semblance... and not to mention noise - while Weiss or Blake could maybe calm Ruby - Yang would do much worse than her little sister could. "Jaune, look, I have trouble explaining myself but I like you, a lot. I've been flirting but you didn't get it. So just relax and I'll convey myself... it may hurt a bit but don't worry, it'll be soothing enough after a while.

Ruby Rose  
It was true, she'd done her best with words and it went right over the dumb blondie's head, and lord knows she wasn't gonna wait for Velvet - or more specifically Coco taking him for Velvet - to get him. She wrangled his jeans down, pulling them down to his knees, watching him shiver as she ran her hands down from his butt to his thighs. Angelic was good word for it, the boy was not only caring but had an adorable body. 'He'll make a wonderful parent for our future babies.'

Ruby gently lifted her skirt, no panties covering the seven inches the futa sported. She didn't compare very well to her teammates' with the exception of Blake... except she has barbs. Thinking about them didn't really help her mood, but snapping back to reality did - 'this babe is mine' she finally thought, weeks of flirting paid off. With a relieved smirk she lets her cock out, allowing it to touch up to Jaune's butt, the boy shuddering in realization.

"Ruby?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"You said you'd be gentle right?"

Ruby didn't verbally respond, instead laying over her partner and kissing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't hurt you in a dream... unless you happen to be a masochist I suppose?" She said, half-asking that last part just in case she needed to brush up on some sadism. jaune quivered, taking a silent no to the question.

"Ready Arc, sorry, Rose?"

"Jaune Rose?"

"Yes. Ready?"

"Go ahead."

Ruby nearly squealed with excitement, her crush, half naked and consenting to not only be fucked but have his virginity taken by her too. 'This'll make Weiss and Coco unbelievaby jealous... Yang would be too but I can share with my sis.' Ruby's hands went to Jaune's sides, her cock hard now and pointed at the rosebud. "Here we go~" She whispered, pushing her tip into him. He quivered, getting goosebumps and groaning as she penetrated the blonde boy. Ruby's hand moved, covering his mouth. The last thing she needed was someone waking up. She pushed more of her cock into him, getting four of her seven inches in with ease. "Fuck, if you didn't suck with girls I would never believe you virgin. Your butt is perfect for my dick!" She complimented, taking some time to let her lover adjust to the invader in his hole. With another just push she slammed the last three inches into him, a wet slap occurring from the impact of her tennis ball sized testicles. "Feel those, love? You'll be pumped full of their semen when I'm done!" She said, gently rocking her hips half-humping half-fucking her partner. 'This boy's ass is unbelievable, so tight and plump he's divine!' She thought, ramping up, her thrusts becoming aggressive. The gentle rhythmic slapping filled the room - just louder than the rain outside as Ruby thrusted in and out of her boybutt. 'that's right', she thought 'HER boybutt.' 

With a final thrust into him she squealed aloud, cumming in jaune's lovely derrière, holding herself balls-deep as those balls pumped him full of her baby-batter. She was certain the boy would have a bulge in his stomach and a boost of protein to boot. She was in heaven! Finally got her boy just as the sun was rising. that was until someone spoke.

"Ruby? Jaune?"

The pair froze in shock, turning to see the rest of team RWBY staring, Yang staring from her bed along with Weiss and Blake peeking out from Weiss' bottom bunk.

"Looks like Jauney boy got some Rose Seed..s." Yang commented, smirking at her sister with pride.


	2. Heir's Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Schnee and her team wake to Ruby railing Jaune and Weiss' ego demands she get a shot with the boytoy. Jaune also gets a lesson in domination as the heiress has her way

Weiss was livid, astonished, even envious all at once. Somehow Ruby Rose - the one girl Weiss expected to NOT compete with for Jaune got to him first. The burning jealousy Weiss felt when she woke up to her team leader in bed with HER husband-to-be. The hour after was a blur, the ice queen stuck in her head until the words of a Faunus woke her during lunch.

"Weiss?"

"Blake."

"I can tell you're jealous of her."

"You aren't?"

"Only... okay a good bit." Blake said with a smile, sitting in Ruby's usual spot next to Weiss. The seating arrangements moved slightly, ruby moving to sit beside Arc with the blonde blushing every time she looked at him or vise versa. They hadn't filled in JNPR on the details, but Pyrrha seemed to notice something abnormal happened, looking over the two with curiosity. Weiss hadn't touched her breakfast yet, poking the cold eggs and bacon with her fork. Before she knew it breakfast was over, leaving everyone to their devices for the weekend. The icey girl nearly seethed when she saw the redhead get up with Arc. "Damnit" she hissed, getting Blake's attention again.

"Schnee, calm down already, he isn't taken yet~"

"Fine, Blake, fine."

Blake looked over to the heiress, closing her book and sighing. "Look if this is bothering you this much, I'll do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll take Ruby and Yang out possibly Pyrrha and Nora too should they accept, maybe to a massage or manicure, point is you get blondie so long as you get him away from Ren."

"What do you want in exchange though?"

"Let's just say if you get him, you give me a turn with him."

Weiss stared down the Faunus, although Blake looked deadly serious. I guess she saw the appeal to it. "Deal, Belladonna."

"Right, I'll text the gals, you figure a way to your blonde beauty."

Weiss stood, walking back to her dorm as Blake turned to the opposite direction. As long as she held her end up Weiss might be able to snag the femboy from that redhead.

Jaune Arc  
Later that day, nearly at sunset Jaune was walking back to his own dorm. He and Ren were basically alone for the night for studying since the girls apparently went out to town. Jaune walked in, collapsing on his bed without another thought until a cold voice hit him. "Arc." The blondie nearly jumped, looking up for the source of the voice. There in the corner beside the door was the heiress herself, Weiss. "Uh, Weiss what are you doing here? Everyone else is out right now."

"So I can see, blondie."

"So uh-"

"Oh shut up already." Weiss hissed, striding to the door, locking it wordlessly, and then swiftly moving to the side of Jaune's bed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm on a bit of a timer here love." Jaune gave a confused look, raising an eyebrow at the Schnee princess. 

"Arc, shut up and get off the bed or I'll do it myself."

Jaune didn't know what to say or even why. The heiress of a multimillion dollar business and prodigy huntress was giving random commands to him. He sighed and followed suit, standing up in between the beds. "And now?" "Kneel!" She nearly hissed, crossing her legs and glaring her blue eyes into Arc's own. The boy took a moment, confused before Weiss kicked him in the shin, Jaune kneeling down in pain. "Ouch Weiss! What the hell?!" He demanded, getting nothing but a harsher glare from the ice queen.

"Next time do as I say and I won't have to punish you, understand?"

"Jesus Weiss, fine." 

"Good job mare, now lean forward."

"Weiss that's your-" "Yes."

Jaune leaned forward, his head nearly brushing her legs before the queen spread them apart. The angle she'd directed the boy into was looking right up her skirt, half-erect cock tenting with two bulbous testicles seated underneath the length. "W-Weiss I-" "I didn't ask for you to speak!" She called, making Arc fearfully quiet down.

Weiss smirked down at the femboy, her hand feeling through his hair. "Good, now..." The cold heiress pushed Jaune by his head, letting her girlcock lay on his forehead teasingly. "I'll be patient as possible, mare, but you will suck it." She commanded, deciding to play a little more passively. She couldn't see the boy's expression under her skirt, so she just replied on her instincts, running her hands through his hair to comfort him - after all she wanted a husband out of him - not just a whore. It didn't' take as long as Weiss had expected, only a few moments had passed before he shifted under her, his hand gently cupping her shaft. 'Finally! I get a chance to show this boy what he's missing.' She thought, nearly squealing in excitement. Thank god she didn't have to mask her expressions with him under her skirt. She gasped out as she felt a warm and moist effect on her tip - his lips - she thought, her pale face turning red as she cupped a hand over her mouth. 

"Good job, mare."

"Weiss?"

"When you're doing this, it's Mistress."

"Okay, Mistress?"

"What Jaune?"

"Why are you calling me mare?"

"Maybe I'll let you know afterwards."

Weiss didn't need an expression to know he was puzzled, so to keep him 'on topic' she pushed him a little more so he couldn't question silly things during their alone time. 'Lovely little mare is good, but needs focus~ I'll make sure he learns it.' She thought, nearly daydreaming of future sessions with the blondie already. Her hand pushed him further, taking the fourth of her ten total inches. It was good being a Schnee - or so that's what her mother used to explain their family's sizes. Then again she was the biggest of her team - or so she thought - according to Ruby, Yang was bigger by two inches but the heiress dismissed this as jealousy for Ruby having such a small dick. "There you go, little mare, I want it down your throat after a bit. Let's put it this way - you'll want it properly lubricated or it won't be fun for you." All she could get in reply with a concerned groan, not that it mattered. Weiss had a wonderful idea, moving her legs up and locking them around Jaune's neck. "Good mare, now you'll follow my lead, okay?" She commanded, pulling her legs in and directing the boy further down the rod of girlmeat. Her full ten inches were erect, lathered in the femboy's spit halfway down the shaft. 

Weiss smirked down at the head-shaped bulge of her skirt, watching it move with her legs down the ice queen's shaft. The heiress had a new idea - her legs locked together, yanking the poor blonde down to the shaft's base, balls resting plumply against his chin. A soft coughing came from Jaune's mouth, most likely a gag reflex kicking in. With a soft sigh of comfort Weiss unlocked her legs and let them move back down beside the boy.

"You're free to stop, or give me oral. But I'm taking you one way or another."

Jaune Arc  
The poor boy could hardly breathe under there, his windpipe having what felt like a plug of girlcock shoved deep into it. When she spoke he was finally able to pull off, his head hung under her shaft as he caught his breath. "W- Mistress?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this too...? I mean, I thought basically Ruby uh, well not like it was my choice, but Ruby took me first."

"Do I look like I care? Hell barely any one of us will. I'm MORE than willing to steal a boy from someone if they're a good husband."

"I see..."

"You will in time, my mare~"

Weiss Schnee  
Weiss stood up, a massive tent pulling her skirt up as she kneeled and picked up her lover. She placed him back on his bed, after all while she was controlling she did care. "Sit back, mare. I'll undress you since you did a good job." She said, pulling off the boy's jacket and shirt. Her hand glided over his stomach and chest, making him shiver. Then she moved to his pants, pulling them down and recoiling with a shock. "Panties!?" She questioned. "uh, Ruby made me wear them..." He replied, nearly whispering. She was genuinely stunned. The heiress had not expected her leader to have such an influence already on the jewel of a femboy. "Damnit Ruby..." She nearly hissed. 'Oh well, as long as he's comfortable I'm okay with it.' She thought, pulling down those panties from his body.

"Uh Weiss?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine enough to excuse you for not calling me mistress."

"Sorry mistress."

The heiress purred with the apology, running her hands through Jaune's hair. "Break's over, mare." She cooed, picking up him and holding him under his knees in a 'stand and carry' position, his stomach in at hers. She lifted him up, his butt touching against her tip. "Hands on my shoulders, I can't do all the damn work." She directed, Jaune quickly following suit. Weiss took a moment to aim her length, the tip lining up with the femboy's rosebud - not that is was all that hard after the redhead's mini-gaping. 

"Ready mare?"

"Yes mistress"

Weiss gleamed. She was giddy to hear the words from her partner, she gave a small buck of her hips into Arc's butt. The cock squeezed into the boy's hole, the pair groaning in pleasure as the ice queen's length invaded his rear. She slowly lowered the lover down, sinking more and more girl meat down into him. "You were utterly born for this mare. No doubt." She praised, bucking up into him sinking another inch in. Before long he'd taken all of her - the balls of the young huntress pressed snugly into his butt. She yanked Jaune's head into hers, kissing the lover on the lips as she began thrusting up into his hole, forcing the boy to moan into her mouth as Weiss could hardly contain her own in turn. 

Jaune Arc  
The hunter was in a mixed scenario, the heiress was mercilessly ramming his ass, which was quite painful... but there was a wonderful tinge to it, being filled was a good feeling but sometimes these women had too much to shove in him. Ruby was one thing but Weiss had a cannon in comparison, slamming the inches in as her balls slapped against his rear with every thrust. She moaned in delight at last, her persona breaking as her orgasm went loose, shooting loads of semen into the femboy's butt.

Weiss held him still for a long while, pumping cum into his stomach while she gasped in heavy, disheveled breaths. She sat down on his bed, pulling him into bed alongside her as she pulled the covers over the pair.

"Weiss?"

Jaune turned his head, straining to see the huntress asleep behind him, girlcock still deep in him. The blondie didn't mind, simply cuddling up against the heiress and closing his eyes to join her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm either going through team RWBY first or maybe going to one of the Schnee's next, lemme know what you think (or what you want to happen).

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, I'm hoping to make this a series with the tagged woman - if I missed any you'd like to see comment.


End file.
